


your song

by louueeeh



Category: One Direction
Genre: Blurb, Fluff, M/M, larry stylinson blurb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 06:20:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4554036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louueeeh/pseuds/louueeeh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the morning before the good morning america interview, and what happened afterwards.</p>
            </blockquote>





	your song

**Author's Note:**

> this is a happy alternative to my other blurb 'congratulations' that i originally posted on tumblr (louueeeh.tumblr.com).

it was basically the hardest thing to do, really. louis really didn’t want to say it, didnt want to acknowledge it. he played it off coolly during the past shows, didnt tweet anything, just left it alone. but then that morning came and he had no choice to say it. modest! had told him to.

and what is louis to go against modest! while they’re on tour, planning to release an album? 

he just wanted it all to end. he wanted to be out and happy with his harry because after years of being insecure and scared, harry had helped him gain confidence and he was ready. he really was. but modest! couldnt have it, no. they were too scared of loosing fans (or money, in a more blunt term).

he was standing with one of the people from modest! back stage. they’re looking sternly at him, restating his orders. “if they mention the baby, just thank them alright? you dont have to say anything else. just say thank you, say you’re excited. dont mention anything else.” louis nodded, lips pursed, hands behind his back. he was angry, yes. he was always angry when he was around these people. “and whatever you do, avoid contact with harry. eye contact, physical contact, any contact what so ever. we don’t those fucking larries to bust out their shit.” that statement made louis roll his eyes.

“arseholes,” he muttered under his breath as they walked away. he was going to walk back to the dressing rooms until two familiar arms wrapped around his waist, warm air fanning down his neck. he instantly loosened his muscles, all anger flooding away as he felt a kiss being placed on the nape of his neck. they were moving somewhere, his husband pulling him backwards to where no one can see them.

“hello, sunshine,” that deep, soft voice murmured into his skin. “had a talk with the devils?” louis’ hands found their way on top of harry’s, where they were placed on top of his stomach.

“yeah. i cant even look at you today,” he turned in harry’s grasp to look up at those wide green eyes he had fallen in love with since 2010. “which is nearly impossible since you’re such a work of art,” he cooed, his hands finding their way into harry’s wild curls. harry pops out that wide, dimpled smile.

“oh, shut up,” he replied, moving in for the kill. their lips met, sending a chill through both of their bodies. they’ve kissed so many times, but the feeling will never go away. their lips molded into each other so perfectly, harry’s hands squeezing louis’ waist as he tiptoed a bit to kiss him. when they pulled away, louis leaned his forehead against harry’s.

“i love you, okay? you know that. that briana chick means absolutely noth-”

he was cut off by another kiss.

“louis, just shut up. we’re married, for god’s sake, i know already. it’s all business,” harry whispers, his thumbs rubbing soft circles into louis’ waist. 

“i know you do, it’s just i dont want you to forget,” louis replied.

“i wont, alright?” he said as he raised his left hand, flashing his wedding ring. “we’ve been married for two years already. i know that you love me. and you know that i love you. but right now, we have to hate each other, alright?” harry placed a kiss to louis’ forehead before they detached from each other. as they walked back, harry nudged him. “so what you naming the baby, huh? is it a tomlinson? or a tomlindaughter?” he barked out a laugh. louis slapped his arm.

“oi, shut your fookin’ mouth mr. ‘i harvest kale and i look like a frog’ styles,” louis teased back. this was their usual thing before an interview. pretending to hate each other. (though the actual footage of them during the interview contradicts that statement.)

harry laughed, flashing louis a smirk. “what you gonna do mr. ‘im 5′9’ tomlinson? fight me? you’re so smol,” he said. louis stopped walking, pushing harry up against the nearest wall. harry’s still smirking though, not even scared. why? he knows whats coming.

“im gonna fuck those words out of your mouth, styles,” he teased as he kissed harry one more time before they headed out on stage.

the interview was all good. louis had followed orders, not once making contact or conversation with his ‘arch enemy’ harry styles. harry was quiet most of the time.

well, until the male interviewer congratulated louis on his soon to be ‘fatherhood’. harry couldn’t help but pop a smirk, trying to hold in a laugh. the lady in the red dress in front of him raised her eyebrows, and he raised his back. she knew, she sensed it. hopefully the camera didn’t pick that up. 

once harry wiped that smirk off his face, she said, “harry you’ve been quiet today.”

“oh no, i’m having a great time!” his smirk was playing back on his lips.

\--

it’s approximately midnight. they’d just left lottie’s birthday party. louis’ in harry’s arms bridal style as they ride up the lift, louis completely wasted and giggly and just louis. “harrrehhh, you smell like beeeerr,”

harry cackled. “yes, love, i know that. so do you.” 

louis lips met harry’s quickly. “you taste like beer toooo.”

harry shook his head, holding his drunk louis closer as they walked into the hotel hallways, finding their way to their hotel room. harry opened the door, closing it with his feet as he carried his ‘princess’ (”i am not a fucking princess, styles!”) to the bed, laying him down gently. he left louis there for a moment, earning a moan of annoyance. “harry come back!”

“i’m just getting you some water, love. ill be back,” he said, laughing to himself. he was literally three feet away from his silly husband. he bent down to the mini fridge, grabbing a bottle of water. he also headed towards louis suitcase (well, their suitcase) to find two pairs of sweatpants and their ‘oops!’ ‘hi’ sweaters (yes, they still have those.) 

harry proceeded to take care of louis, letting him drink the water and changing him into the comfortable clothes. once they were both changed, they snuggled into the covers, harry’s arms wrapped around louis as always. louis still smelled of booze and smoke but harry didn’t mind. he just appreciated the fact he was married to his blue eyed angel he had met in the loo. 

“hazza?” louis soft voice called. harry hand was brushing louis’ hair softly.

“yes, boo?”

“sing to me, yeah?” louis’ voice was small and shy, sleepy and groggy. harry smiled fondly at him. louis always did this when he was drunk, or sleepy. he’d ask harry to sing him a lullaby.

“what song?”

“any song.”

harry nodded, his mind already picking a perfect song to sing to his sunshine boy. he smiled to himself as memories flooded through his mind. this song...this song was their song - louis’ song. he cleared his throat before he began to sing, “it’s a little bit funny, this feeling inside. i’m not one of those who can easily hide,” he felt louis hum in pleasure, his head burying into harry’s chest. 

“i dont have much money, but boy, if i did. i’d buy a big house where we both could live,” he sang softly. the room was quiet and still for a moment. new york was shining through their hotel window, little lights illuminating the small room. their bodies pressed together tightly, keeping each other warm and safe. no one could touch them here. not even the gods above.

“so excuse me forgetting, but these things i do. you see, ive forgotten if they’re green or they’re blue. anyway the thing is, what i really mean, yours are the sweetest eyes ive ever seen.” he can feel louis’ smile against his skin, louis fingers digging into his skin.

“and you can tell everybody, this is your song. it may be quite simple but now that its done. i hope you don’t mind, i hope you dont mind that i put down in words,” harry breathes for a moment. he looks down at louis, seeing he’s fallen asleep with a smile on his face. harry snuggles down to kiss the top of his head before finishing the song,

“how wonderful life is while you’re in the world.”


End file.
